


so far away (we'll see each other again)

by jisunrise



Series: hook, line, sinker [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Park Jinyoung, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why can I not tag, i love writing self indulgent fics, idk no one else will probably read this but oh well, idk what to tag, jjp, way too much denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunrise/pseuds/jisunrise
Summary: "I miss you, stupid!"orThe time Jaebum hurt his back and Jinyoung broke down. Because they're both stupid and put off telling each other how much they needed each other for way too long.orWay too many words of tooth-rotting fluff about JJP that no one asked for but I wrote anyways.





	so far away (we'll see each other again)

**Author's Note:**

> you can read stuff at the end, if you want.

Jinyoung is tired.  
Both mentally and physically.  
He's the last one back to the dorm, so the halls are busy and screams and shrieks echo through the walls. He can feel the exhaustion settling in his bones and the way his limbs protest as he drops his jacket on the back of one of the chairs and kicks off his shoes. A particularly loud squawk sounds from the general direction of the bedrooms and Jinyoung sighs. He's had a headache all day, whether from lack of sleep or overworking, he's not quite sure. What he is sure of, however, is though he dearly loves all three of the maknaes, if they don't shut up soon, he is going to lose it.   
He lifts a hand to rub at his temples and startles as the syllables of his name sound from the room opposite to where he's standing in the doorway.   
"Jinyoung-ah."  
Mark is lounging on one of the loveseats, phone in his right hand and hair still dripping from the shower he'd most likely taken. Jinyoung looks at him tiredly, waiting for him to respond.   
"Are you okay? You look exhausted."   
Jinyoung dips his head as he heads towards the kitchen, running his hands with soap under the tap before looking through the cabinets for the packets of ramen he's sure they still have. Luckily, they remain uneaten in the back of one of the cabinets and he has to stand on his toes to reach them and pull them down.   
"Fine. Just--bad headache. I have to start sleeping properly." Jinyoung brushes him off with a forced smile as he turns the stove on.   
Mark gets up and heads towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder.   
"No, seriously. We can order takeout, if you want to take a break."   
The concern is sweet, but Jinyoung shakes his head. It's nothing he can't handle, and besides, he's had to take more responsibility since Jabeum had been admitted to the hospital after messing up his back.   
"Thanks, hyung, but I got it. I--I'll be okay." His voice falters a little but he fixes it immediately. He doesn't resist, however, when the oldest pulls him into a hug, and he leans against him for a second before letting go to pour a measured amount of water into the pot. Mark walks out slowly, but not before eyeing him to make sure he won't collapse.   
Jinyoung attempts to season the ramen so it's not the bland noodles they're usually forced to eat, using whatever wilted leaves that sit in the door in the fridge and some sauce his mother had sent home with him a couple of days ago. It's not half bad, he decides when he tastes it, pretty decent actually. When the ramen is transferred from the pot to a glass container and set on the table, he uses whatever's left of his hoarse voice to call through the dorm that whoever wants to eat needs to come down. It's only then that he sits on one of the bar stools at the counter and drops his head into his hands, trying to will away the pounding as well as he can.   
"Hyung, are you okay?" The soft, but concerned voice sounds from over him and Jinyoung looks up to meet Bambam's concerned brown eyes. He offers a small smile and nods, gesturing towards the food.   
"Fine. Eat, before the others take all of it."   
The sound of incoming footsteps is enough to send Bambam whirling away for a plate with a squeak, and then the kitchen is being filled with the remaining four members. Jinyoung gets up and leans against the cabinets instead, making an effort to look more awake and less dead. He doesn't miss Mark's piercing stare though, nor does he miss Jackson's narrowed eyes in his direction. The maknaes are just balls of sunshine, bumbling over the food and talking with their mouths full as they seat themselves at the table, chattering about God knows what. Jinyoung waits until both Mark and Jackson have taken their share before hovering over the bowl himself.   
Strangely enough, he doesn't have much of an appetite, and there's way less on his plate than everyone else. He sits on the edge of the table, right next to Jackson and across from Youngjae. He takes small bites of what little food he's taken, yet he still finishes just as the maknaes do. They're up and away as soon as the last noodle is cleared from their plates, snickering amongst each other and clamoring over each other as they race up the stairs. Their plates remain and silverware is clattered over the table. Jinyoung stares blankly at them for a minute before he gets up and rolls up his sleeves, picking them up as well as his own and heading over to the sink. For a while, the only sound in the kitchen is of the glass clinking against the tap as he scrubs them with sudsy water. A few minutes in, Mark and Jackson bring over their plates and set them at the edge of the sink.   
"Jinyoung, are you really alright? You barely ate. You're not getting sick, are you?"   
Jinyoung stops for a second, looking at Jackson, surprised he's being serious for once. He knows the older can be serious when he wants to be. but it's still strange when he's not jumping around and screaming with the maknae line.   
"I'm fine, hyung. It was just--a really long day. Guess I'm more tired than usual." Jinyoung sighs, and he turns the corner of his lips up when both Mark and Jackson give him sympathetic looks.   
"I'm fine. Really."   
Mark and Jackson turn out, switching to English as they leave the kitchen and head towards their room, probably to sit in silence and have random conversations with each other.   
It doesn't take Jinyoung long to finish washing the dishes, but he still feels drained when he does, and his muscles ache as he collapses on the couch in the living room.   
When Jaebum had first been gone, Jinyoung hadn't expected it to be this hard without him. Sure, he misses their leader, strong, firm, fearless, there to attack any problem head on and keep them disciplined. But more than that, he misses _Jaebum_. He misses soft, caring Jaebum who was there to hold him, keep him grounded when things got too much and hug him tight when he couldn't sleep. He misses strong, upholding Jaebum who was there to whack an arm as a reminder to stay put or send a glare over the microphones as a threat. He misses _his_ Jaebum, who he could talk to and cry on his shoulder.   
Though he loves all his members to shreds, Jaebum and him have a special connection. They understand each other enough to the point that they can rely just on body language to read each other.   
It's exactly then that Jinyoung realizes how much he _needs_ Jaebum, how much he's _falling apart_ without him.   
Jinyoung shifts around enough to reach for his laptop, which is conveniently but questioningly pushed safely under the couch. His earbuds are conveniently still plugged in and he types in his password. He opens Skype and gives a sigh of relief when the green dot flashes next to Jaebum's name, signalling he's online. His finger hovers over his mousepad for just a few seconds before he clicks "Call" and the loading music fills his ears.   
When the screen changes from blue to a rapidly moving camera and the call connects, Jinyoung feels a portion of the weight being lifted off his shoulders as the screen blends out the white and focuses on Jaebum's face.   
And then he's there, on the other side of a screen, but he's there, smiling, and he looks better than he did a while ago. His lips automatically pull into a grin when he sees Jinyoung.   
"Hey, you." Jaebum laughs, and Jinyoung can only muster a small smile in response.   
"Hey, hyung." Jinyoung replies, with as much energy as he can produce. "How're you feeling?"   
Jaebum grins even wider, eyes turning into those cat slits Jinyoung misses  _so damn much._  
"Better, thank God. The doctors say it's getting better, if a little slow. But I can walk properly now!" He sounds so properly happy that Jinyoung can't find it in himself to say anything that could bring down his mood.   
"That's good."   
Jaebum frowns and leans a little closer to the screen.   
"Hey, what's going on, Jinyoungie?"   
Jinyoung lifts his eyes from where they were previously trained on his lap. Looking at Jaebum already hurts, but seeing him concerned because of him is enough to make Jinyoung feel like his chest is collapsing in on itself.   
"Something's obviously bothering you." Jaebum sounds properly worried now and Jinyoung feels his chest pang again.   
"Hey, can you look at me, Jay?"   
Jinyoung raises his eyes again to meet Jaebum's, and he can already feel the hot tears dancing on his eyelids.   
"Talk to me. What's bothering you, huh?"  
It's that final statement, that's all it takes.   
And Jinyoung _breaks_.   
He's full on sobbing, pent up emotions flying out and words jumbled together to the point he's not sure if Jaebum can even _understand_ him.   
He tells him everything, from how worried he's been to how much he misses the older and how it's all too much and he can't take it anymore. His sentences are a blubbering mess but Jaebum is there, and Jaebum is listening, and that's all the encouragement Jinyoung needs.   
But he can't help but feel pathetic.   
Jaebum is the one going through the hellish pain, he's the one stuck in the hospital, he's the one being quarantined from his members, but Jinyoung is the one breaking down. It makes Jinyoung hate himself even more and the tears keep coming, and all he can do is hope everyone else is asleep for fear that they'll wake up to his mental breakdown.   
  
"I _miss_ you, stupid!" Jinyoung finally chokes out, and Jaebum startles.   
"I miss you so much and I need you. _I need you_." Jinyoung whispers, voice cracking. The tears are still chasing each other freely down his cheeks and he's sure he's a mess, tear stained cheeks and his face is probably red, as it always gets when he cries.   
"I can't _do_ this without you here."  
He buries his face in his hands and registers slowly as the dampness of his palms increases.   
"Jinyoung-ah."   
Jaebum's voice sounds choked up, like he's forcing the words up his throat, and Jinyoung refuses to look up.   
"Jinyoung, look at me. Please."   
So he does. Because who is he to say no any longer?   
Sure enough, there are tears gathered in Jaebum's eyes, and a couple roll down his own pale cheeks as he talks, voice tight and choked with tears.   
"You don't understand how much I miss you, either. I-- _God_ , it's been weeks, I'm surprised we made it this far before we went crazy, huh?"  
Jinyoung lets out a laugh, a small chuckle through his tears, and Jaebum smiles.   
"There we go. We'll get through this, Jingyoungie. We're stronger than a few miles, right?"   
Jinyoung nods and Jaebum smiles through his own tears again.   
"Just--know I'm always thinking of you, too, okay? All of you. But you, I miss you like crazy. I'm so sorry I made this happen, I'm so, so sorry."   
"It's--not your--f-ault. I'm just being a big b-baby about all of this." Jinyoung stutters out immediately, because there's no way he's going to let Jaebum take the blame for this.   
"No, you're not. You don't know how many nights I've cried already." Jaebum cuts through, and Jinyoung scrubs at his cheeks with his sleeves.   
"Just, remember it's only a while longer. One night you'll close your eyes, and I'll be there the next morning, okay? And we will get through with this, no matter how long it takes. We will."   
Jinyoung takes a deep, shuddering breath before he utters a last sentence.   
"Stay. With me, tonight. Please."   
Jaebum grins again, shaking his head slightly.   
"If you thought I was about to hang up, you were sadly mistaken."  
Jinyoung smiles, a genuine, heart-felt smile.   
"Sleep, Jinyoung-ah. I'm here."   
And that's how Jinyoung slips into peaceful darkness for the first time in weeks. And for once, he's content. 

(and the only reason Jinyoung doesn't wake up to Jaebum's face is because they were both stupid and didn't charge their laptops and of course they ran out of charge because it was a 10 hour call, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so like, i'm working on a BTS fic at the moment but I was watching some JJP stuff and I got inspired, so hence this really random, really late night fic which nobody will probably read so im talking to myself yay. but if you do read this, leave a comment, let me know what you think, and my BTS fic will be out soon. it's gonna be a 5 + 1 thing probably, cuz im really into those these days. let me know suggestions and stuff and leave kudos and all that. bla bla bla.  
> k bye lub u all. <3


End file.
